Alguna Vez
by DiosaGeminis
Summary: Oi el susurro del camison mientras ella se levantaba y se dirigia hacia mi. Senti sus manos sobre mis hombros. Su toque era reconfortante, pero yo estaba entumecido. Nunca me habia dado cuenta de lo mucho que la necesitaba... hasta ese momento. El momento en que me fui, incluso para ella. PoV Mascara Mortal.


_**A**_ _lguna_ _ **V**_ _ez._

 **Florencia, Italia.**

Mi Ciudad Natal no había cambiado mucho desde el momento en que la había abandonado; de hecho, aún conservaba su imagen patrimonial, esa misma que me daba la sensación de estar frente a una pintura trazada con un pincel de ensueños. Era irónico, porque una parte de mí reconocía todos los sonidos y los aromas que creía olvidados, y a la vez, sentía que ya no pertenecía a ningún lugar que involucrase esa zona de Italia.

Bueno, no era para menos, había pasado la mayor parte de mi vida entrenando en Sicilia junto a mi Maestro, y nunca me había dignado en regresar.

Permanecí inmóvil bajo el denso y blanquecino follaje del árbol en el que me había detenido, mientras veía la nieve caer y empezaba a recordar. No estaba allí por elección. Yo nunca podría mirar los cúmulos blancos sin antes imaginarme algún que otro toque sangriento; mi mente no dejaba de explorar una y otra vez el recuerdo de la sangre tiñendo el suelo del Campo de Matanzas.

Matanzas que yo mismo había causado.

Con el juramente de nunca regresar a casa, no dejé que nadie me mirase a los ojos y supiese quién era yo realmente. Estuve deambulando por mucho tiempo luego de obtener mi preciado Ropaje de Oro, a veces luchando, a veces _matando_ , aunque aún lo siguiera haciendo… pero entonces la Guerra contra los Titanes estalló, y pronto descubrí quién era el que se estaba escondiendo tras la Mascara de Arles; sin embargo, eso no me molestó y le seguí siendo fiel hasta el momento.

Eso hacia cinco años.

Y la realidad me golpeó, y me di cuenta que sólo quería cerciorarme de que mi Madre estuviese bien y ya. Nada más a distancia, y entonces podría susurrarle un adiós y marcharme, para siempre. Era todo lo que necesitaba. Di un suspiro mientras avanzaba lentamente hacia delante. El sol no había salido en todo el día y dudaba de que lo hiciese ahora; todo estaba tan frío. Lo único que me importaba era que nadie me viese o me reconociera, aunque nunca lo harían.

Ese era el vecindario en donde vivía mi Ma, y no quería perturbar la tranquilidad; esa era la poca humanidad que me quedaba.

Me habría encantado encontrarme con el sujeto de la tienda de comestibles, y de paso decirle "Mira, ¿Te acuerdas del pobre chiquillo que maltratabas cuando lo veías? Pues pasé los últimos años entrenando y matando a sangre fría. Me siento bien, gracias: por cierto, soy un Santo Dorado… y me fascina arrancarle los rostros a mis víctimas, ¿Te gustaría ser una de ellas?"

Dando un suspiro sacudí la cabeza. Las cosas que había hecho, por no decir _atrocidades,_ debían de ser lo suficientemente abominables como para romperme en mil pedazos; pero la peor ventaja de realizar aquellos actos, era que no sentía ningún tipo de remordimiento. La locura se había trasformado en mi única perspectiva de ahora en adelante.

No podía contar con los dedos las vidas que había tomado, porque ni siquiera estaba seguro de que las recordara todas.

La única pérdida, más o menos, que me había dando remordimiento, era un pobre hombre llamado Lucían; quizás porque llevaba el nombre de Afrodita. Luego de arrancarle los rostros a sus dos compañeros, lo dejé vivo por todo un día. El sujeto no encontraba ninguna explicación lógica para lo que le estaba pasando; quizás era un seguidor del ocultismo, porque de pronto me había considerado alguna especie de demonio… qué idiota.

Estuve tentado en dejarlo ir, pero lo terminé matando de todos modos.

En cuanto al resto, solamente eran humanos, como yo alguna vez lo había sido. Jamás estuve seguro de que si era un instinto o la sensación de sentirme superior, pero los resultados fueron los mismos; en realidad, un lío sangriento. Una parte de mi muerto corazón todavía seguía latiendo, pero a cada segundo que pasaba, esa parte mía se iba deteriorando. Esos hombres nunca regresarían a casa; quizás como fantasmas, aunque lo dudaba, yo mismo había lanzado sus almas directo al Yomotsu.

Ya era de noche, y la luz de la luna se veía opacada por la densa y pesada capa de nubarrones grises; sin embargo, para mí, aquel resplandor cadavérico se me antojaba como la luz del mismísimo sol. Entonces divisé la familiar acera, e inconscientemente, apuré mi paso. Quería regresar y huir, pero a la altura de las cosas, no tenía sentido retroceder.

La pequeña y humilde morada estaba a oscuras; quizás mi Madre ya se había ido a la cama. Era lo mejor. Por nada en el mundo quería que me viese. Ella tenía que seguir con la idea de que yo estaba muerto. Una de las ventajas de ser un Santo, era el sigilo. Mamá nunca sabría que yo había estado allí.

Con escuchar su respiración desde la entrada, me bastaba y me sobraba.

Embocé una media sonrisa en cuanto divisé la casita de mi vieja mascota a un lado. Mi perro _Mascara_ aún continuaba con vida; podía sentir la presencia de su vitalidad, nada oscurecía los recuerdos de mi mejor amigo y mascota. La sensación de su dulce naturaleza ayudó con mantener a mis demonios encerrados, o al menos en ese momento. Incluso tomé su nombre.

 _Mascara_ , aunque lo de _muerte_ le agregué luego.

Empujé con cautela el portón, frunciendo el ceño en cuanto éste soltó un ligero chirrido. Lentamente me interné en el sendero. No me preocupaba mi perro, en su estado de extrema vejez, era improbable que me saltase, o me recordase, en todo caso. El animal estaba asustado, quizás por la repentina atmosfera sobrenatural que yo traía conmigo.

Con el latido de mi muerto corazón resonando en mis oídos, me asomé por la ventana delantera.

El salón estaba vacío, y no podía divisar ningún mueble. En el suelo de madera, mis ojos detectaron una gruesa capa de polvo.

Entonces me alejé, conteniendo la respiración ante la súbita inyección de ansiedad. El animal no reaccionó felizmente y lo hice retroceder. Manteniendo mis emociones al margen, algo que me resultó sorprendentemente fácil, incluso con el penetrante pitido de mi dolor, cerré los ojos y me enfoqué lo mejor que pude; pero no detecté nada.

Sólo la retorcida oleada de emociones y pensamientos que no eran humanos, y que eran míos.

Las peores ideas, por supuesto, fueron las primeras en cruzar por mi cabeza. Pero no pude aceptarlas. Simplemente no podía ser. Sabía que mi Ma no estaba en su mejor estado de salud, pero ella todavía era bastante joven. Me resultaba difícil hacerme la idea de que se había marchado a otro lugar, quizás mudándose y dejando la casa en donde yo había nacido completamente sola. Pero mi perro estaba allí, y mi Madre nunca se iría sin él.

Maldije mis instintos furiosos, e intenté detectar su presencia por medio de mi habilidad para sentir a la misma muerte, pero nada. Los miedos que ahora sentía me dieron la sensación de estar enjaulado, prisionero; pero no podía combatirlos.

No si se trataba de mi Madre.

El manotazo de desesperación emergió de lo más profundo de mi marchita alma, porque entonces sabía lo que iba a hacer. Era algo imperdonable, un sacrilegio… pero tenía que cerciorarme de que ella estuviese bien, _tenía_ que encontrar la respuesta del por qué la casa estaba tan vacía; aunque eso me costara el desmembramiento de la última luz que quedaba en mi oscuridad.

 **-X-**

 _Continuara..._


End file.
